


Late night conversation

by CustardCreamies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sherlolly if you squint?, Spoilers for The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "You're gonna tell me why you made me say those words or I'm shutting the door on you"Or the fix it fic for THAT scene between Sherlock and Molly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bothered by how they handled the emotional manipulation of Molly Hooper in this episode and decided I needed to write something to fix it. This is the first Sherlock fanfic I have written in over 3 years so I'm a little rusty.

 It's late in the night when Molly gets the knock on the door.

She wakes up, startled, and glances around her room. The clock on her nightstand glows, casting shadows along the wall.  3.15am, who would be calling at this hour?

Aware of all the multitude of reasons someone could be knocking on her door, Molly quietly gets up and grabs the first thing she can find on her table, which is a book, and makes her way slowly downstairs and to her front door.

Molly unlocks her front door and throws it open wide, book in her hand, but she lowers it once she sees who's on the other side of the door.

Her stomach gives a lurch.

It's Sherlock.

"You" Molly breathes "wha-what are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?" she crosses her arms over her chest, aware that she is only in her nightie.

"I came to see if you were okay" Sherlock replies, not looking at her.

Molly snorts "Really? Not here to get any more love confessions out of me? Did you know how much that hurt? For me to say those words?"

"Molly...I can assure you that you needed to say them" Sherlock finally looks at her, and his eyes are sad "I would never have gotten you to say them if they were not important"

"Important how exactly?" Molly asks "important to see someone's reaction to having a painful truth forced out of them? It was cruel, Sherlock. It was bloody cruel. Now you're gonna tell me why you made me say those words or I'm shutting the door on you"

In answer, Sherlock does something unexpected. He reaches out and pulls Molly towards him and into a bone crushing hug. Molly finds herself tucked into Sherlock's chest with his chin resting on top of her head. Molly cannot move, or speak. She is stunned.

After a few seconds Molly hesitantly returns the hug and she can feel Sherlock's quiet sobs as he holds her against him.

This...shouldn't be happening.

Something was wrong.

"Sherlock?" Molly asks hesitantly, muffled against his chest "what's happened?"

Sherlock pulls away from Molly and quickly wipes at his cheeks, he's crying and Molly doesn't know what to do.

"I..I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I had to make you do...my sister, Eurus, she..she told me she had a bomb rigged at your home and she would detonate it if I didn't get you to say you loved me" Sherlock pauses and takes a breath "it was a cruel, cruel thing for me to do to you and I regret you were put in that position because of me...Molly. I am sorry"

Molly cannot get her head around his words. She shakes her head and frowns "Sherlock? What do you mean? You have a sister? What bomb?" her eyes widen "is my house rigged? What the hell Sherlock!" Molly moves away from Sherlock and her house "what's going on?"

"Molly? Molly calm down!" Sherlock holds his hands out, as if to pacify her "there is no bomb, it was a trick. I can explain everything, just please. Calm down" Sherlock reaches for her and takes her hands, forcing her to look at him.

Molly looks at Sherlock and sees something in his eyes that makes her believe him. She takes a deep breath and squares herself up "okay, Sherlock. Start explaining"

Sherlock lets go of her hands and runs a hand through his dark curls "Should we do this in the house? I don't want to have this conversation with your neighbours"

"Of course" Molly replies, turning away from him and making her way inside "you still take your coffee the same way? Black, two sugars?" she looks over her shoulder to see Sherlock following her.

"Yes" Sherlock replies, as he makes his way inside and takes off his coat.

Molly starts making the coffee and Sherlock settles at the table. Once the coffee is in two mugs and steaming on the table, Sherlock begins his tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
